The Pool Party
by Baby Bunnybell
Summary: Hiei is forced to go to a pool party and Yusuke is watching him......R


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. EVEN THOUGH THAT WOULD BE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!! (Aside from getting a horse!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Pool Party  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei: NEVER!!!!!!!!!! I'm not going to a stupid pool party!!!  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Hiei: Because Yusuke is stupid!!  
  
Kurama?? O_o??  
  
( Yusuke walks in)  
  
Hiei: * sigh* I..can't.. swim..(  
  
Yusuke: phht..phht.. Ph...PAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID BAKA???  
  
Yusuke: * falls on the ground, in pain from laughter*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Hiei: WHY I OUTTA-----  
  
Kurama: * grabs Hiei's arm* Hiei!! Don't hit Yusuke!!! No violence in this house!! Yusuke.... carry on.  
  
Yusuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Midget-boy can't swim!!! Hiei: ......GRRRRRRRRRR!!.... * Grabs Yusuke by the neck* Listen Hair-gel boy!!!! I'm gonna shave that hair when you're not looking!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: * blinks* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! * runs into a wall*  
  
Hiei: Works every time.  
  
Kurama: * Grabs Hiei and puts a bathing suit on him* There!!! Now you have to come!!  
  
Hiei: AAAAAAAAAARG!!!!!  
  
4 hours later.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey shrimpy!! Didn't think you'd come.. Where's Urameshi?  
  
Hiei: Back at the house, moaning in pain, on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Kuwabara: Really??? Well, I'm gonna go get him. Try not to wreck my party, 'kay?  
  
Hiei: Whatever.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry, he won't! I'll just tell Botan And Yukina to watch him while I get changed.  
  
Kuwabara: ok.. Be right back!!!  
  
Kurama: Botan!!! Yukina!! Can you watch Hiei while I get changed??  
  
Yusuke: I'll watch him!!!  
  
Hiei: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, the house is only next door, I walked you buffoon!!  
  
Hiei: .oh.  
  
Kurama: Ok Yusuke, you can watch Hiei. You seem to get along well!  
  
Yusuke: *evilly * Come on Hiei!!! Let's go swimmin'!!!  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!  
  
Yusuke: Oh yes I can!! * throws Hiei in the pool* There!! I just did!!  
  
Hiei: *bubble bubble bubble *  
  
Yusuke: What?? I can't seem to hear you!!  
  
Botan: Yusuke. Where's Hiei?  
  
Yusuke: I.uh. * covers the spot where Hiei is in the pool * I haven't seen him. * nervous giggle*  
  
Botan: Well, tell me if you find him.  
  
Yusuke: ok... *pulls Hiei out of the pool * Well, I guess our fun is over.  
  
Hiei: * moan*  
  
Yusuke: Where's Kurama?  
  
7 hours later.  
  
Yusuke: OH MY GOD!!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET CHANGED?!?  
  
Hiei: Go check on him!  
  
Yusuke: No, you!!  
  
Hiei: You!!  
  
Yusuke: I swear, if you don't go, I will throw you in that pool again!!  
  
Hiei: Going!!!  
  
In the changing room.  
  
Hiei: Hello??? Kurama???? Are you in here? It's time to go home!! looks around the corner* Kurama?? *walks towards the sink * Kurama?? This isn't funny!! * a cold hand touches Hiei's shoulder * Huh? G.g..g...g..g..g. GHOST!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Yusuke: Hiei? Are you in here?? What are you screaming about?? * sees the ghostly figure behind Hiei * DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Hiei!!!  
  
The figure: Hey!! HEY!!! Where am I?? * wipes a powdery substance off his face*  
  
Yusuke: AAAAH!! KUWABARA???  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi?? Why are you in the changing room with Hiei?  
  
( Hiei looks at Yusuke. Yusuke looks at Hiei)  
  
Both: EEEW!! Yuck!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Where's Kurama?  
  
Yusuke: That's what we'd like to know!! And I don't know 'bout Hiei, but I'd also like to know why you have white stuff on you!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh!! This? Yukina dared me to jump in a pile of flour after being in the pool.  
  
Both: Oh...  
  
Hiei: So, where's Kurama??  
  
Kuwabara: Hmmm... and why are you so anxious to find him Hiei???  
  
Hiei: O_o  
  
Yusuke: * giggling*  
  
Voice: owwy.  
  
Kuwabara,Hiei,& Yusuke: * GASP!!!!!! *  
  
Voice: Ouchies..  
  
Hiei: It's Kurama!!!!!! Kurama, what happened to you?!?!  
  
Kurama: I got hit on the head with a 2 by 4.....  
  
Kuwabara: Oops!! I thought that Kurama was an overgrown rabid bug!!!!  
  
Hiei: You stupid ningen! How could you mistake Kurama for an overgrown rabid bug?????  
  
Kuwabara: Uh. They look the same to me!!  
  
Hiei: *Jumps on Kuwabara and starts punching him *  
  
Yusuke & Kurama: O_o * sigh*  
  
Yusuke: Let's go get a stretcher, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I hear you loud and clear.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
